flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog
This is the list of all the updates in Flyordie.io. The updates start with the latest. You can find the updates in the offical changelog, here. 13/2/2020 - Fixed several bugs - Optimized network connection - Added South America server (Currently only 1 server with capacity 200 players - will add more after some tests) 29/1/2020 - Few chain food chain changes - Increased Demonic Imp and Swamp Monster damage 19/12/2019 - Reworked skill "swoop" - Added a hit effect - Increased phoenix skill cooldown - From now if you disconnect, your character will stay in the game for 10 seconds - Several bugs fixed 28/11/2019 - New food: Woodpecker - New colors for 20 and 25 level - Added some skins (you can check them in the shop) - From now if you play on a server with low players, you will be migrated to the server with more players (on the same region) - Some user interface changes - Space characters lose slightly less oxygen in the space 19/09/2019 - New graphics for grass, dirt, snow - From now on, you can start the game as a selected character (characters you can select depends on your account level) - Added a boss to the cemetery biome (only reapers can kill it) 23/07/2019 - New character: Phoenix (Thanks to Prang!) - Top 3 stars in the game next to the nickname have been added - From now you can poison and set on fire creatures like pigs, cats, crocodiles, bosses and more! - Added starfishes to arctic ocean - Fixed several bugs 14/06/2019 - Emoji system added - Turkey can now find worms in jungle grass - Fixed several bugs 14/05/2019 - dragon (animal) added - two jungle caves added (one contains a black widow) - fish and seeds getting stuck fixing - gems can be found in the game - fixed several bugs - demonic creatures move faster in lava 08/01/2019 - New character: Swamp Monster - Wasps get exp faster - From now you can see if any character is burned, poisoned or infected (thanks to u/WorkingBasket) - Fixed several bugs 28/12/2018 - Mad Bat deal less damage to Snowy Owl - Extended lemmings cave - Skill of Stork (Frog Hunter) has 35% chance instead of 20% - Demonic Imp and Demonic Bat can swim in lava - Demonic Bat has full vision in undergound - Added second exit to lava biome cave 28/11/2018 - Added login with Facebook & Google+ 21/11/2018 - Added anti-stuck system (If you are blocked in ground or flower, etc, you will be moved out of the blocking item) - Added 2 lemmings and 1 exit to arctic cave - Cosmic characters fly normally in space - Increased a damage of scythe attack by 5% of max hp 09/11/2018 - New character: Demonic Imp - Diving characters move in the water much faster - Added info messages like low water, poisoned, infected etc. - Fixed a bug that made it possible to get stuck in a zombie cave - Increased experience for Demonic Eggs - From now Storks can eat fishes - From now sharing account is prohibited 26/10/2018 - Added vulcanic biome + hell - 3 new characters: Stone Eater, Demonic Egg Eater, Demonic Bat - New Food: Stone, Demonic Egg - Added orange border which means that you can eat it and it can eat you - The loss of oxygen in space has been reduced - Ghosts cant block players anymore - Reduced death penalty for low tiers characters - Added water in Black Widow cave - Increased cooldown of "Thick Skin" and "Speed Up" Skills - Decreased cooldown of "Dig" Skill - Decreased Ghostly Reaper's and Pumpkin Reaper's experience needed to evolve - Dragonfly gets more exp for food 01/09/2018 - Added abilities system - Each character has a skill (passive or active) - Added more ladybugs on the map - Little optimization of the servers 22/07/2018 - Added information about spectators count - Small map fixes (lemmings cave and graveyard cave) 18/07/2018 - Increased Grim Reaper damage - Changed exp gaining by Grim Reaper from 20% to 25% - Added exp gaining effect - Added health regeneration (starting 10 seconds after last received damage) - Leaderboard now shows your current place on server 11/07/2018 - New ability: Grim reaper can attack with a scythe (space or right click) - Grim reaper can kill all live creatures - Grim reaper gains exp only for players (20% of victim exp) - Changed respawn exp from 30% to 40% (for non-adblock users, adblock users gain only 20% exp after death) 06/07/2018 - New characters: Snowy Owl, Cosmic Angry Eye - New food: Lemmings, Currants - New monster: Crocodile - Pigs no longer hurt flies and butterflies - Flies takes less damage from dragonflies 04/07/2018 - Added Australian server 22/06/2018 - New biome: Arctic - New monster: Yeti - New food: Penguin - Extended swamp - Added small village next to arctic biome - Wasps gain more experience from Flowers and cherries 13/06/2018 - New biome: Ocean - New character: Seagull - New monster: Shark - New food: Starfish - Some map changes - Duck, Pelican, Seagull can dive longer than other creatures - Changed respawn experience from 20% to 30% (for non-adblock users) 06/06/2018 - New biome: Jungle - New characters: Pterodactyl Child, Pterodactyl - New monster: Tyrannosaurus - New food: Star Fruit(Carambola), Meat - Nerfed Dragonfly 04/06/2018 - Added asian server - Fixed some bugs 22/05/2018 - Added login system - Added experience multiplier for logged in players 16/05/2018 - New characters: Ghostly Reaper, Pumpkin Ghost 14/05/2018 - Added controls on mobile devices 08/05/2018 - New characters: Overfed Cosmic Bat, Ghost, Pumpkin, Grim Reaper - New food: pumpkin - New monster: Zombie - Added graveyard - Added black holes 01/05/2018 - New characters: Stork, Turkey - New food: frog - Added swamp - Servers performance improvements 24/04/2018 - New characters: Owl, Cosmic Big Eye - New food: worm, cosmic fruits - New monster: Black Widow - Added spider webs in cave 19/04/2018 - New characters: Duck, Vulture, Raven, Mad Bat - Added desert - New monsters: Cosmic Eye, Snake, Mummy (unreachable atm) - And general corrections. Now we focus on expand space. (Cosmic Bat is still the strongest creature) 15/04/2018 - New character: Hornet (It's not the strongest character) - Added oxygen status - Added extra XP when you die and want play again - Nerfed wasps attack - Bats have full vision in undergrounds 13/04/2018 - Renamed Grey Falcon to Eagle and Brown Falcon to Hawk - New characters: Parrot, Falcon, Cosmic Bug, Cosmic Bat - New food: stars - New monster: Cosmic Big Insect - Added space with modified gravity system - The space will be filled with more monsters in few days - Little food chain modifications - Map changes 12/04/2018 Added USA server 11/04/2018 - New characters: Dragonfly and Pigeon - New food: Ladybug and bread. 10/04/2018 -Start of beta version Category:Other Category:List